


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by Nomin_Ambassador



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Santa Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: In which Jisung saw his father kissing Santa Claus under the christmas tree at christmas eve.





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a light fic so pls dont expect too much. Even I didnt liked this a lot :(

Christmas is indeed the season to be jolly. Streets filled with people rushing their last minute shopping, houses and buildings decorated with colored lights, feast on most of the houses’ tables, and almost every kid waiting for Santa Claus to come by their house and leave their presents.

  


Little Jisung who was preparing cookies for Santa in the Lee household was no different. The kid was hopping on his feet as he helped his dad design the cookies that they were about to put in their oven, cutting them into small animal shapes using the cookie cutters that they bought earlier. To say that he was excited was an understatement. Christmas is his favourite holiday nd he had been waiting for this time of the year to come since forever.

  


“Sungie, I suggest we make cat shaped cookies too. Santa would love them don’t you think?” Jaemin, his father, told him after they were done with the dog shapes. He smiled warmly at his son who looked cute trying to concentrate with his task.

  


The 6 years old looked up and thought about it for a while. Surely Santa would love cute little cat cookies since Claus and Cats both start with the letter C, he thought. He gave a toothy grin before nodding to his daddy who was waiting for his answer and they started making another batch of cookies. 

  
  
Few moments later, Jaemin’s husband came into the kitchen with a frown on his face. “Honey I don’t know what to put on top of the Christmas tree. Should it be an angel or a star?”

  


The other couldn’t help but chuckle looking at Jeno’s childish little pout. He was holding an angel ornament about as big as his two fists and a star bigger than his face for their huge Christmas tree at their living room. “I like the angel better. Put the angel on top instead.” Jaemin quickly replied.

  


Jeno grinned and placed the things in his hands on top of the kitchen counter before nearing his husband, circling his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Then I suppose you come with me so I can put you on top of our Christmas tree, angel.” He whispered in his lover’s ear which had him giggling.

  


“Stop with your cheesy lines, your son is watching!” Jaemin scolded, flustered at how his husband for 5 years now still has this effect on him that could make him feel like he’s in high school again.

  


The older male just laughed at how cute his husband was being, pecking at his cheeks before walking towards their son who was still busy with his cookies, ruffling his hair just to annoy the little kid.

  


“Ah! Papa stop! Daddy styled my hair especially for Christmas and you just messed it up!” the youngest whined, glaring at his father who was busy laughing at him. “I’m never going to let you eat my cookies!”

  


The two adults laughed more and Jeno tried to reach to fix his son’s hair but the kid just huffed. “I think I’ll get to eat that later anyways.” His grin was meaningful, confusing the little boy. He looked at his daddy but Jaemin just shrugged and encouraged him to continue working which he obediently complied.

  


They finished soon and Jaemin told them they needed to go to church for the Christmas eve mass. They walked hand in hand as they greeted their neighbours who were also on their way to the church.

  


In the middle of the mass, Jaemin realized that Jisung wasn’t beside him anymore. Roaming his eyes around the area, he found his son sitting besides a little girl wearing a pink dress and pigtails just behind them. They were whispering to each other while their pinkies were intertwined. Jaemin looked at the girl’s parents who were sitting on the other side to apologize for his son but they were also looking at the pair with amusement.

  


“I wrote helicopter toy in my wishlist Naeun! I also wrote that I want a cute hairclip so I could give it to you. I hope Santa will be able to read my list just fine even thought I wrote it messily.”

  


“Thank you Jisungie! I hope Santa will be able to read mine too! I asked him for friendship bracelets so I could give it to you and Soji.”

  


The two kids tried suppressing their giggles and Jaemin smiled fondly at them. He was distracted for a while that Jeno had to tug on his arm for him to turn back towards the priest. He laced his hand with his husband’s and sighed in contentment.

  


The mass ended and they happily skipped towards their house for dinner. Jaemin prepared the dishes he made and the two other boys helped in setting up the table before they all settled at their designated seats.

  


The family chattered loudly as they consumed the food in front of them with Jisung quickly finishing up his meal to eat desserts.

  


“Jisungie~ I saw what you did at the church earlier.” Jeno couldn’t help but tease in the middle of dinner.

  


The kid scrunched up his nose in confusion. “What did I do?”

  


“You were holding pinkies with Naeun! You both were giggling while the mass was going on. That’s a bad thing to do sungie. You should listen to the priest next time.” The raven haired scolded his son. 

  


  
“But papa! We didn’t see each other the whole Christmas break because you won’t let me out of the house to go to theirs. I missed her so much and we won’t see each other again till school starts.” Jisung whined, frowning at his parents.

  


“We’re sorry baby. The snow has been really bad these days and Naeun’s house is pretty far from ours. We don’t want you getting sick before Christmas do we?” Jaemin gently explained to his son, reaching for his husband’s free hand on the table unconsciously.

  


Jisung sighed. “I understand dad. I promise I will behave in church next time. Promise me you’ll take me to her house tomorrow though! There’s no snow now and I need to give her the hairclip that I asked for in my Wishlist. I’m sure Santa would visit tonight!”

  


The two chuckled at their son’s enthusiasm and Jeno promised his son that he’ll drive him to his friend tomorrow morning. “I’m curious though, is Naeun your bestfriend or your girlfriend?”

  


The child flushed red and looked down shyly. “Well... Daddy was your bestfriend before you asked him to be your boyfriend too right Papa?”

  


Jeno and Jaemin got caught off guard by their son’s word and both ended up flustered too. Indeed, they were childhood bestfriends before Jeno realized he was in love with the younger in their freshman year in college and confessed. They became boyfriends the same year and Jeno proposed to Jaemin as soon as they graduated. They married a year after, making sure they’ve settled with their jobs first before they held their wedding. Jaemin became a nurse in their local hospital while Jeno received a job in an engineering firm just a few minutes drive away from home. People might think they went fast but for them, starting a family was the best decision they ever made.

  


5 years later and they were still in love, with the addition of their bundle of joy that they adopted 3 years ago. 

  
Jaemin cleared his throat and stood up from his seat, starting to clean up the table because it was already late and Jisung already had too much sweets. He told Jeno to put their son to bed which the older happily complied.

  


“Daaaaad! I still need to wait for Santa. I need to meet him and explain my wishlist. I think he won’t be able to read my handwriting.” The little one whined, trying to free from Jeno’s grasp.

  


“I’ll make sure to tell him about it baby. Just put the cookies we made in that table together with this glass of milk so Santa won’t be hungry after giving out so many gifts okay?” Jaemin convinced his son to. The boy hesitated for a second before he nodded and went with his Papa.

  


Jaemin waited for Jisung to enter his room before he sighed and continued cleaning the table and washing the plates. It took a while for Jeno to come back and when he did, he was grinning from ear to ear.

  


“Should I get my costume now?” He asked when he found Jaemin preparing the gifts for their son in the living room, snuggling at his husband’s side.

  


“I don’t even get why you need a costume to put your son’s gifts under the Christmas tree. Don’t you think that’s unnecessary? He’s fast asleep anyways.” The younger asked, throwing him a judging glance. Sometimes, Jeno’s ideas are too extreme for the world.

  


Jeno released a breathy laugh.”I want to feel my role babe.”

  


  
Jisung woke up in the middle of the night because he was feeling cold. His papa probably forgot to adjust his room’s heater again. Taking his spiderman blanket with him, he got off his bed and opened his door to find his parents, not bothering to turn the lights on.

  


The living room lights was still on so he just went there directly expecting them to be there. As his little feet travelled the hallway, he heard a voices talking. He got curious as to why his parents were still awake when it was already midnight according to his bedside clock.

  


Peeking at the door, he managed to see two figures in front of the Christmas tree. He was too sleepy to recognize them at first so he rubbed his eyes for a moment. He stared at the men again and saw his dad Jaemin, laughing at something the other guy said.

  


When Jisung tried to focus more he realized that his dad was talking to Santa, which was way thinner than what the pictures made him believe. Santa was holding a huge box, placing it under the Christmas tree. He watched as Santa took the cookies from the table, munching them and drinking the glass of milk like he was in a commercial.

  


It looked like Santa loved his cookies because he finished them all even though Jisung added extra thinking Santa was a fat man who eats too much.

  


What confused him though was when Santa walked towards his dad who was still standing near the tree, throwing his arms around his daddy and hugging him. Surely, Jisung wasn’t dreaming was he?

  


That didn’t end there because he saw Santa kissing his Dad’s forehead too. They were too intimate like how his papa is with his dad. Little Jisung was bewildered as to why he saw his Daddy kissing Santa Claus under the Christmas tree.

  


_His daddy sure does love hugs. Maybe it was Santa’s gift for him._

  


Jisung thought as he walked back towards his room so he won’t get caught. He was too sleepy to process anything so maybe he’ll just ask in the morning.

  


Slipping under his blanket again, he called for his parents. Jaemin came rushing inside the room and his son told him his concern. He immediately adjusted the heater and waited for his son to sleep again.

  


* * *

  
“Daddy I saw Santa Claus hugging you last night! I saw him dad!” Jisung comically told his parents right after he woke up from his sleep, still in his pajamas running into the kitchen where his parents were having breakfast.

  


Jeno almost spat the coffee he was drinking and Jaemin almost dropped the plate of eggs he just finished making when they heard their son yelling. The two looked at each other, Jaemin placing his son on his seat and fixed his utensils to let him eat.

  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about son. You must be dreaming about it last night.” He awkwardly supplied, hoping to convince his young son.

  


“But I wasn’t dreaming! I woke up last night because papa forgot to set up my heater and when I came to the living room I saw you hugging a slim santa!” The boy insisted, eyes wide just to make his parents believe him.

  


Jeno lowered the newspaper he was reading to face his son. “I don’t think that’s right sungie. I fixed your heater before I sent you to bed and I cuddled with your dad all night. I don’t think he’ll be able to free from my power cuddles just to hug some other guy. You must really be dreaming son.”

  


Jaemin felt guilty about lying to his son so he changed the topic and pointed out Jisung’s gift to which he excitedly ran to. “You have a big box of gift left by Santa there under the Christmas tree Sungie. Why don’t check that out?”

 

  


“You are so dead Mr. Lee! That was close. I told you not to wear that damn costume you didn’t look anywhere near Santa Claus anyways.” Jaemin told his husband after they made sure Jisung wasn't listening.

  


The other just chuckled, pulling his husband on his lap to nuzzle his nose on his neck. “Chill babe, I bet he'll forget about it in no time.”

  


Jaemin rolled his eyes and slapped Jeno's arm before circling his arms around the other's neck. “You better make sure of that. Or you'll never get a christmas present from me.”

  


Jeno smiled fondly and closed the distance between their faces, forehead resting unto one another. _**“Whatever. You're the best gift for me anyways.”**_

 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm really not good witn fluff! I remember prompting this in our gc but idk if someone contributed to this prompt pls tell me so I can credit hehe I srsly forgot since I just saw this saved in my drafts. I deleted the first one too :( I really dont know how to write anymore HAHAHAHA I wrote this for like 1 hour because I was so busy with work ( while im typing this im 3 minutes late for work lmao) 
> 
> Thank you! Merry Christmas everyone uwu  
> -Ros


End file.
